


Haikyuu AU's

by Jaeseo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, All The Ships, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, GL, Gen, Girls Love, Horror, M/M, Multi, Other, Paranormal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeseo/pseuds/Jaeseo
Summary: A place for Haikyuu fanfic AU's to form!I take requests on all types! Any genre, any setting, any plot!All love,~~Jae
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 56
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Welcome to my new chapters of_ **

**_Haikyuu AU's!_ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

_** I do:  ** _

_** NSFW  ** _

_** SFW ** _

_** ALL GENRES ** _

_** ALL PLOTS ** _

_** ALL SETTINGS ** _

_** ALL SHIPS ** _

_** Basically ANYTHING.  ** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_I always take requests._ **

I will post weekly! 

Please message me (discord) 

or post down what you want

and

You shall receive 

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Small note ! !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests always open 💕

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Hello all my cuties!  
_ ** _**Just a small note...** _

* * *

_**This is my schedule for updates!  
** _

_**Every Wednesday and Saturday I will update and post! Starting tomorrow 💖 sometimes it’ll be a day late since sometimes I don’t have time I hope you understand and I hope you all enjoy the stories!!  
  
** _

_**(sometimes stories will have 2-3 parts!)** _

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited for these AU’s thank you all for requesting I appreciate it!


	3. The Cat and Crow [He's clearly mine]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really rushed for no reason? I was stressed because this is my first story in almost a year- it's not that good since I'm basically starting out again but I will gradually become more detailed and formal with the stories! I will be redoing the first few stories as I get back into writing. Please don't mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is basically a redhead- or is to be considered one! Don't get confused

It was a long and hot day in Japan where two certain highschool rivals hung out for most of the day. "It's going to be so fun! They're all going to be like pwah and argh!" Hinata shouted as he hopped up and down as he explained how cool It'll be going to Rio to train for volleyball. "Hinata- your ice cream..." Kenma gently spoke and looked down towards the ground. "Eh..?" Hinata paused in his tracks turning his head towards the now empty cone he held in his hand, gasping dramatically and snapped his head to where the ice cream had fallen and dissolved quickly. "Noo..." The redhead whined bowing down to the ice cream as he apologized while Kenma laughed at the saddened boy. 

"You can have some of mine, we got the same flavor anyways!" Kenma slightly piped up to cheer up the poor male. Hinata looked towards Kenma with a hopeful yet begging eyes as took a step closer to the fresh ice cream. Kenma snickered as he stretched his icecream towards Hinata, "Have as much as you want" He'd warmly grin towards the redhead. "Kenma is an angel!" He shouted for others around them as he took a few small licks from the cone, happily thanking Kenma as they kept on with their walk.

After a nice and serene walk, they ended up on the street where they'd part to their residences. Kenma finished up the rest of his Icecream, letting Hinata take the occasional licks from it. "You will make sure to watch my live-stream tonight?" Kenma started. "Of course I will! I always watch you amazing live-streams!" Hinata grinned as he gave two thumbs up towards tomorrow. "Well, I don't want you to be late for your stream." Hinata gleamed as he began to walk in his direction. 

"See ya tomorrow!" The redhead spoke as he waved his hand and bowed down to Kenma, glad he was able to see his friend for a couple more days before he left for Rio in Brazil. "See you, Hina" Kenma smiled back and waved before they went their separate ways for the night. Hinata walked back towards his small apartment he rented out already excited for Kenma's stream as well as finally going to his place tomorrow to see where he lives. Plus, getting the promotion of clothing and items before he flew off towards Rio! The redhead hummed his way to the apartment door, unlocking and opening it only seeing the gloomy hallway in front of him.

Kenma was already home in no time due to how close it was and how slightly isolated it had been. Kenma gently shut the front door, locking it safely as he went and made some ramen for himself as he sat himself down in front of his PC and turned it on, looking at his pre-stream comments. 

** Mama Crow:  ** Kodzuken! Kodzuken! I always make time for your streams! 

** Bigger Hinata:  ** Hey hey hey!

** Hottest man alive:  ** Shut up, Bokuto

** Bigger Hinata:  ** Kuroo?! Your username is the opposite of you? 

** I stole Russia's Statue:  ** AHAHAHAHA someone told him

** Hottest man alive:  ** WHO- 

** The statue:  ** It's Yaku... Uwah...

** Bigger Hinata:  ** LEV AND YAKUUUU! HEY HEY!

** Hottest man alive:  ** SH-

** Kanji xoxo:  ** KENOSJDNVFKIUWARAARARWARA 

** Iron man: *nod nod* **

** Buddha:  ** HE IS NODDIING IN THE CHAT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Kenma sighed, giggling to himself as he looked at all the dumb and main comments made by his friends and old rivals from other schools. Kenma ate his ramen slowly as time slowly ticked down, getting closer to going live. 

Hinata sighed as he slipped out of his sweaty clothes, throwing them in the hamper as he grabbed a towel and held onto his phone going into his bathroom and setting them down on a small counter before moving towards the shower, turning it on and at a nice and comfortable temperature. 

Before moving into the shower, he set his phone next to the shower, usually checking the time to make sure he didn't miss one of his favorite friends' streams. After that, he stepped into the shower immediately feeling cozy and tired as the water splashed against his body doing his routine of washing his body, shampooing, and then conditioning. 

As he was showering, the stream unexpectedly started without him knowing as he was too entranced with his warm shower and singing children theme songs. 

Kenma finally started his stream, waving towards all his watchers before starting. "Hey guys," he stated cooly. "Today is going to be a bit different when streaming." He beamed. "I'm going to talk about a very special person" He started and looked through the comments seeing no sign of Hinata showing up onto the live-stream. 

"But they don't seem to be watching, so we should face time them~" Kenma snickered as he moved forward to change his stream screen only to his face and phone and logged into his phone and started to facetime Hinata and faced his phone screen towards the camera on top of one of his monitors. 

"Let's see if the MVP of my heart answers~" He smiled at his watchers, waiting for the redhead to answer. _You see, Kenma likes Hinata and Hinata likes him back. But no one has made a move yet and this was Kenma's chance to firstly, show everyone who's his and secondly, see Hinata's cute embarrassed face._

Hinata hummed out and dance around the shower carefully to the song he softly sang too before hearing multiple loud 'Brrrrrs' coming from his phone. "Gah!" Hina jumped, scrambling toward his phone, wiping the bubbles off his hands as the shampoo in his hair still stuck, making him look like a mini Bokuto. 

The redhead quickly picked up his phone, frantically clicking on the green button. "H-hello?!" He huffed tiredly as if that was a whole marathon. "Hinata?!" A familiar voice rang in his head. 'Kenma?' he dumbfoundedly took a look at his phone not realizing he was on facetime. "Oh hi, Kenma-" he nervously spoke as he constantly wiped the soap falling from his hair out of his eyes. 

"H-Hinata" Kenma tried to refrain from laughing from how oblivious the other male was. "Did you not start the stream yet?" Hinata asked softly and barely heard due to the background noise of the shower speedily falling making strong taps against the tub and splats on Hinata's back. Thankfully, Kenma heard him nice and clear "Well, you're on the stream-" Kenma sputtered out in a playful tone silently laughing at the male 

"Wh-" Hinata took a closer look at the camera seeing that he was on the stream and camera. "KENMA I-" A big thump came through the phone, seeing a shocked mini Bokuto through the camera "uwahshfgogohds" uncomprehensible sounds came out the camera as the phone drops and the facetime ends. 

Hinata quickly picked up the dropped phone, setting it aside as he washed his hair off quickly and went to change into quick and comfy clothes before sitting in front of his computer purely embarrassed. "What did I just do?!" He internally punched himself as he opened the computer and went onto Kenma's stream. 

. . . 

"Well, that's Hinata for you!" Kenma smirked, as he looked at who joined. "He finally joined" Kenma snickered. No one ever hears Kenma laugh or see him smile as much until Hinata is there or his mere name is involved. 

** Baby crow: That was so mean! **

Kenma smiled, reading out Hinata's response and ignoring it as he kept complimenting the male. "Well, Hinata is one of my favorite people! He's not boring and wherever he goes, trouble goes!" Kenma cheerfully spoke. "Stay interesting, Hinata" Kenma winked. Kenma winked. _W i n k e d._

Hinata covered his blushing face that no one could see but could all tell just by knowing his personality. He shyly peaked up at the screen, listening to Kenma again. "He's also got his cute little personality to go along with him- like a happy crow!" Kenma spoke as if this was normal to talk about. 

As Kenma went on, Hinata looked down into the comments... 

** Mama Crow:  ** HINATA LOVE HIM I WILL BE COMING FOR YOU. BOTH OF YOU. I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET TOGETHER

** Papa Crow: ** Suga Suga! Chill out!

** Mama Crow: ** DO I NEED TO COME FOR YOU TOO?! 

** Papa Crow: ** ...Nevermind. 

** Hottest man alive: ** KENMA YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MINE

** Oika oink oink: ** No one would ever want to be yours- 

** The statue: ** PWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH OIKAWA STRIKES AGAIN. LITERALLY!

** Iron man: ** *nods intensify, making fanart*

** Best Senpai Nishi:  ** I AGREE WITH IRON MAN 

** Akaashi - Bokuto's caretaker: ** But he didn't say anything- 

** Atsumuwu: ** I thought Hinata was mine!

** Best Senpai Nishi:  ** GRRR SHOO YOU RAT 

** Buddha: ** LET'S GO ATTACK HIM, NISHI

** Atsumuwu: ** NO 

** Hottest man alive: ** ATSUMU LETS FIGHT EM WE WANT OUR BABIES

** Mama Crow: ** what. BABIES. 

** Hottest man alive: ** uuhh... nothing! 

** Atsumuwu:  ** ... 

** Mama Crow:  ** That's. What. I. Thought. Clap clap 

** Oika oink oink:  ** He really typed out clap clap- 

... 

.. 

Kenma finished his compliments as he read the dumb comments of those who were typing. "To those who want to take Hinata... Hinata is clearly mine and my perfect crow! You can't take him, only I can! He's my precious jumper who'll become top in volleyball and everyone will know his name! So, to my perfect crow... I want to say something to you-" Kenma hesitantly spoke before looking straight into the camera with a big toothy grin "Hinata is Kodzukens!" Kenma snickered softly as he shuffled around in the rolling chair before creating hearts with his hands.

"I love you, Hinata~" Kenma purred. 

** Baby crow left the chat. **

** Bigger Hinata:  ** I think he died-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I'm getting back into writing and so it's a little stressful for me to send something that needs to be worked on a ton. I apologize and I'll do better!


	4. A Crows Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Abused Hinata]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not post each day now? I kinda regret the first post, so I guess this may kind of make-up for it?

"You're such a mistake." His father spoke coldly to the small male, turning his attention back to his computer, sending out a few glares towards Hinata when he had the chance. Hinata hid from his father as he was abusive when Hinata didn't do something right or didn't get a good test grade in school. But you knew how they were they were almost all bad, the only thing he was decent and improving at was volleyball, which his father solely scorned to the depths of hell. "Hinata, how did you do on the weekly test last week?" He asked in a hushed timbre which the redhead quivered at before weakly muttering, "Uh..." Hinata tried to find an excuse but it led to nowhere and made matters worse for both of them. 

"Show me the results" His father's voice boomed as he was no longer looking at his computer and magazines on the table but now at poor frightened Hinata who surely had terror painted all over his face. "Yes sir..." He could only squeak out the two words while lowering his head, walking past his father, and into his room to grab to horrible results. "What if I change the seven to a seventeen?" Hinata uttered to himself with a tint of hope filling his eyes. The redhead went and got a red marker similar to the one of the paper, carefully drawing a small one to fit with the seven on the paper. "It looks good, I thin-" "HINATA GET OVER HERE NOW" Interrupted once more, Hinata jumped as the deep voice his father spoke in, not paying attention of accidentally creating a small curved line on the paper essentially putting the red marker back in its respectful spot and leaving his room towards the kitchen, hoping everything will work out in his favor and he'll be able to go to school without a beating from his cruel father.

As he made it to the small kitchen space, his father was already looking at him with crossed arms. "Hand it here now." His father emphasized his last word, letting Hinata dissipate a bit of his confidence as he walked a few treads closer, extending his arm out with the paper towards the already annoyed father. His father took the small slip and inspected it throughout, and that's when it all went to shit. His father rose simply passing the note back tenderly, revealing to Hinata what he sees. Most of the questions had an X on them which revealed that that grade wasn't what it seemed to be. 'How did I not notice that?!' He internally shamed himself glancing back down onto the floor "I'm sor-"

A harsh slap came down on his head, leaving him to fall on the floor with the result of his father's shoe hurling onto his face slipping onto his back with a formed wounded nose and a sharp ring at the back of his head. Hinata curled up in a ball as his father frequently kicked his backbone area and stepping on his limbs. Hinata felt as if they were cracking and breaking but kept mute knowing that if he ever made a sound, objects would be launched at him. "Look at me, boy!" His father's stress sounded crystal as his father worked on farms and had that "country accent" stuck on him. Hinata resisted and balled up even more as countless kicks pierced and injured his back. Then it all suddenly paused. Hinata heard his father's footsteps withering away or so he thought as Hinata peaked out he saw no sign of him sighing in relief, thinking this beating was over but it was far from close. 

The small and now bruised redhead slowly rose, enduring the pain that was caused to him. "You thought I'd be done?" A snarl came from behind him as he turned around in shock to be met with a harsh punch that would leave a vague bruise on his eye. His father crashed Hinata's poor head back onto the floor with a harsh 'THUMP' which Hinata let out an ear-piercing screech from the pain that prickled him from all over. "I told you to shut up!" His father yelled as he threw more punches, aiming for the male's chest and stomach area. "S-stop it!" Hinata whimpered slightly covering himself once more which his father only got angrier. "What did I say about talking BACK" His father yowled and stopped striking Hinata. "It's your fault, why couldn't you be a good student" His father went on and grabbed the chair he was once sat in. "If you weren't even born, my life would've been better." His father cried out as he clutched the chair before looking back at Hinata "You weren't EVER worth it." He glared at the male with immense disgust as he picked up the chair and brought it over to Hinata kept it up in the air. "You're a bad kid and you deserve all of this. After everything I've given you, why aren't you thankful you stupid bitch!" 

Hinata covered his ears as droplets rolled down his bruised and bloody face taking all the insults in now feeling he was an error and deserved all the hurt he had to take in every single day of the week because he wasn't perfect. He couldn't be serious for long periods, he wasn't that good in class nor could pay attention, he wasn't as good as Kageyama at volleyball, and he wasn't that good at volleyball or so he believed. He thought if he'd just hope and practice more everything would get better but as he thinks more about the words now being said to him he's starting to believe them. Hinata cried out as his father threateningly held the chair above him and in a flash a the chair impacted with his body for the first time, leaving him in unbearable pain as he whimpered and wailed out even louder. 

One, two, three, four... He counted the hits till they were no longer countable and felt as he was on the brink of death. He couldn't move, he could barely talk as the chair kept being swung down on him until it broke into shambles. His hands fell from his face only able to watch what his father was doing. "How useless, not even going to fight back like you used to?" He scoffed, moving his foot up and slamming it down on Hinata's right-hand various times until it was smashed and bleeding. His father then grabbed Hinata's ginger hair tightly, drawing his hair up so Hinata faced him. Hinata's face was dull and emotionless but the wave of pain was constantly there but he had no stamina to cry or shriek anymore. "If you ever lie to me again about your results It'll always end up like this, ya hear?" His father sternly spoke as Hinata attempted to nod to had no power to even if he tried. The older male laughed at his son as he let go of the redhead's hair with his head falling onto the ground with a thud. 

Hinata was left there as his father left to go to work, threatening him to go to school or else major consequences were going to happen when he comes back from work. Hinata couldn't move an inch, he was temporarily paralyzed from the pain as he dully laid there, his eyes became heavy with his body heavier, feeling as if gravity was trying to keep him down. 'I have to get to school' He thought, even thinking hurt his head. No matter how hard he tried not to close his eyes, they eventually closed and he went into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be continued if people want it.


	5. A/n

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Summer classes have got me busy this and last month_ **

**_Since it's my senior year, I have to pay attention to like online classes (ew)_ **

**_but don't worry! I'm still writing the prompts! (I'll have some out soon_ **

**_I haven't stopped the AUs so please don't think that!_ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_I'll be seeing you guys soon, ☻_ **

**_Much love,_ **

**_Jae_ **

* * *

* * *

* * *


	6. IM NOT DEAD AND IM SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters coming out this week bubs, sorry for the LONG ASS WAIT.

I'm terribly sorry for leaving you all behind, I bet you all thought

I just left or something- which I did 

_**but my sad ass is back and** _

_**new parts coming out by tomorrow!** _

_**REQUESTS WILL BE FULFILLED** _

_**I APOLOGIZE.** _

* * *

* * *

By the way, thank you for all the Kudos. I will 

be non-stop working on all the requests because 

I deserve no break for leaving you all.

I appreciate all of you. 

You must be patient **as fuck** if you're still here. 

No, I'm not dead. 

But I am inside aha. 

I'm not funny- 

\- Jae. 

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: karasu#7538 if you ever wanna message~


End file.
